Raromagedón 3: Recuperar El Pueblo
Raromagedón 3: Recuperar El Pueblo es el vigésimo episodio de la segunda temporada y el cuadragésimo en total. Es el último episodio de la segunda temporada y el episodio final de la serie. Este es el tercer y último episodio en el arco de la historia de Raromagedón, así como el final de la serie de una hora de duración. La segunda mitad del episodio se transmite como "Raromagedón 4: En Algún Lugar del Bosque" en posteriores re-emisiones para programación de media hora. Sinopsis Ford descubre los verdaderos planes de Bill, y luego una confrontación con Bill lleva al destino definitivo y el más grande sacrificio de la Familia Pines. Trama El capítulo empieza con Mabel y Dipper abrazando a Stanley, después de saber que esta bien. Pero, se llevan una sorpresa al descubrir quienes se encuentran en la Cabaña del Misterio junto a Stanley. Estaba con Pacifica, Candy, Rudo, Grenda, el Multi-oso, un hombretauro, Blubs, gnomos, Celestabellebethabelle, Liliputienses, Toby Decidido, los miembros de la banda Varias Veces, entre otros personajes. Cada cierto tiempo, vigilan la casa de Stanley Pines, pero no encuentran nada debido a las maniobras evasivas. A Stan no le importa rescatar al mundo, le importa mantenerse a salvo a él y a los demás, y cuando Dipper le explica que Bill tiene encerrado a Ford (quien es él único en que puede derrotar a Bill), a el no le importó y dijo que no le interesaba lo que pasara con Gravity Falls. Y al sintonizar la televisión, encontraron a Shandra Jimenez en la casa de Bill, mostrando el trono de personas, y siendo capturada también. Ya en la suite de la casa de Bill, el libera a Ford y aparece en un piano cantando "Nos encontramos otra vez, no se donde, no se cuando, se que nos encontramos en un día soleado" Bill le dice que por alguna razón no puede cruzar las fronteras de este despreciable pueblo, y Ford entiende que le haba de la barrera natural de atracción a lo extraño a Gravity Falls, Bill pregunta si sabe como destruirla, Ford sabe pero no le va a decir, Bill lo amenaza con entrar en su mente y sacársela, Ford no teme pues sabe que debe dejarlo entrar y si no, no podría, (debido a su placa de metal), Bill le dice que hace mucho mas difícil esto, y lo encadena, Bill le dice que si no cooperaba sería destruido por completo junto a su familia (Dipper, Stanley, Mabel). Ya de vuelta en la Cabaña del Misterio, Fiddleford muestra los planes para hacer una máquina que puede salvar a Ford; con todos de acuerdo empiezan el trabajo. Mientras se ve a todos trabajando se escucha una música de película de acción. Además, después del exhausto trabajo los chicos hacen una fogata y visten los suéteres de Mabel. Al otro día planean la batalla para destruir a Bill y salvar a Ford. Usando un gigante robot con armas que fueron vistas en la serie posteriormente. Mientras que Bill atormenta a Ford quemandolo con un láser, los chicos van a la casa de Bill y muestran el Cabaña-tron del Misterio. Pero para hacer a todos los monstruos indestructibles, Bill los hace crecer a sus amigos para derrotar a los chicos. El cabaña-tron pelea contra los monstruos gigantes. Y de repente, al empezar la batalla se escucha la cancion de Gravity Falls (lo cual le da un toque nostalgico), los chicos van ganando con el Cabaña-tron del Misterio. Pero, cuando Bill va a acabar con los chicos, se da cuenta que thumb|Batalla finalla cabaña tiene pelo de unicornio para salvarlos. Bill intenta destruir el Cabaña-Tron con más golpes pero la cabaña le arranca el ojo y comienza a golpear al lunático de 3 lados Con Bill distraído, los chicos salvan a Ford y a todo el pueblo. Ademas, Fiddleford y Stanford hacen las paces después del incidente de hace unos años. Por suerte, Ford sabe como destruir a Bill (para destruirlo hay que juntar a todos los representantes de cada símbolo, unirlos y de esa forma la profecía se habrá cumplido). Pero, Stanley no quiere ocupar su puesto debido a que su hermano nunca le dijo Gracias por haberlo sacado de la dimencion de Bill, Ford le agradece y Stanley se une al circulo, sin embargo Stan dice "Ven que entre yo y el no soy siempre el malo" Ford le corrige y se empiezan a thumb|Rueda Bill Cifra casi completadapelear. Mientras tanto Bill es molido a golpes, por desgracia Bill se da cuenta que la pierna del Cabaña-Tron esta descubierta por el hechizo, así que la agarra y empieza a sacudir al Cabaña-Tron de un ladi a otro y le dice: "Hey Akiles, buen trabajo con el Talon", debido a la pelea de Stanley con Stanford el plan no se lleva acabo y Bill aparece y dice: "Oh no es Bill, Jaja, apuesto a que eso estaban pensando. Oigan tontos no saben que para que el símbolo funcione deben tomarse de las manos,jaja, y lo mejor reunieron todas las amenazas para mi reino en un solo lugar, muajajajaja". Para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto, a todos los que no son de la familia Pines los transforma en decoración de pared. Encierra a los gemelos y cuando Se acerca a burlarse de los Gemelos, Mabel le tira pintura en aerosol y Bill se queja debeido a que acaba de regenerar ese ojo, Dipper con la linterna del cristal agranda la jaula y salen corriendo, Los Stan se agarran el cuello debido a que Bill los estaba ahorcando con sus poderes y los enjaula. y el maniático interdimencional se convierte en una pirámide roja gigante y con 3 agujeros entre espacios para sus horribles dientes y lenguas. Es aqui donde los Stan hacen las paces y cambian de de ropa idenado un gran plan, para que Ford que en realidad sería Stan con la ropa de Ford deje entrar a Bill a su mente y la borren para que el monstruo por fin muriese Bill persigue ahora a los chicos por toda el lugar, los niños llegan a una pared sin salida, asi que como dice el tio Stan: "Cuando no hay salida, simplemente destruye una pared cercana y escapa", Mabel usa la linterna Encojedora/Agrandadora y destruye la pared, donde ve a sus amigos capturados por los secuaces de Bill, Grenda dice:"Nunca nos llevaran vivos" y dientes responde que esta bien por el y se come a Shmebulock, los chicos van a saltar cuando de repente aparece una luz amarilla y comienzan a flotar, detars aparece Bill y en borma dice:"Peeck-A-Boo, muajajajajaja". Bill llega con los niños en su mano y les dice que si no le da la ecuacion los matara, Ford dice que no, Bill dice, bien y su ojo cambia a rojo con el simbolo der Mabel, luego al de Dipper, de de nuevo al de Mabel. mientras decia de tin madon de don pingue, cucara maraca de titere fue, Pino y Estrella Fugaz el que muere seras... Tu, dice con el simbolo de Mbael en el ojo. Ford lo dtiene y se rinde, los saca dela jaula y a Stan lo agarran unos brazos junto con sus dobrinos, Bill se da la mano de con Ford que en realidad es Stan con su ropa y entra en su mente. Mientras tanto Bill en la mente de Stan que cree que es la de Ford se alegra de estar aqui, entonces entra en una puerta y ve a Stan mirando la tele, y atras se cierra la puerta, Stan le explica el plan de Ford de cambiar de ropa a Bill y este cancela el trato, aunque era demasiaod tarde, Bill le dice que es un idiota ya que destruira su propia mente, a Stan no le preocupa ya que de todas formas no la usaba mucho, Stan le dice que es muy listo pero cometio el error de meterse con los Pines, Bill le ofrece dinero, fama, poder infinito hasta una galaxia Pero Stan rechaza la oferta. Bill comienza a derretirse, destruirse y desmolaculizarse. Stanford usa el arma borra memoria y así el demonio interdimencional con forma de triangulo y un peligro para los universos fue por fin destruido, sin embargo también destruye las memorias y recuerdos de Stanley. Finalmente, el plan sirvió y el Raromagedón termino y todos los mounstros regresaron a su dimensión y las anomalías (algunas como Rudo) desaparecieron. Ya un tiempo luego, Stanley no recuerda nada y gracias al libro de fotos de Mabel, comenzó a recordar todo. Unos días después el secreto de que Gravity Falls era un lugar lleno de misterios se acabó. Bill ahora es una estatua en el bosque y nada más. Mientras que los Noroeste por la culpa de Bill quebraron y no tienen dinero, por lo que se ven obligados a vender su casa. Ademas, Fiddleford McGucket se muda a la casa de los Noroeste gracias al dinero que ganó por vender sus ideas de sus inventos al ejercito del país, Toby Decidido mantiene su nuevo estilo que uso en el Raromagedón. Finalmente, los Pines celebran su fiesta numero 13 en la Cabaña y todos en Gravity Falls asisten, en la que Gideon promete ser como cualquier niño normal y amable, pero aun con sus mismas características psicológicas. Stanley con Stanford deciden irse de la ciudad para buscar otros fenómenos en el mundo usando el barco Stans de Guerra II, y dejan a Soos como el dueño de la cabaña, a lo que Abuelita contesta felizmente pues se mudo inmediatamente y también a Melody como empleada de la cabaña. Ademas, la despedida de los Pines fue la más dura, y más triste, Mabel se fue con Pato a California y Dipper y Wendy intercambian gorros como recuerdos. Finalmente, Dipper miró la carta de Wendy con despedidas de todos en el pueblo que lo emociono. El capítulo finalizó con el álbum de fotos de Mabel mostrando las escena que se vivieron en las vacaciones. Revelaciones de Personajes * Se revela a quien le pertenecen los simbolos de la rueda de Bill Cipher: ** Pino - Dipper Pines ** Estrella Fugaz - Mabel Pines ** Garra de la URSS - Stanley Pines ** Mano de 6 dedos - Stanford Pines ** Corazón roto - Robbie Valentino ** Bolsa de hielo - Wendy Corduroy ** Llama - Pacifica Noroeste ** Lentes - Fiddleford McGucket ** Estrella - Gideon Alegría ** Signo de pregunta - Soos Ramirez * Aguaclara, el Fanático Americano y Buddy Alegría sobrevivieron al Raromagedón. * Según Bill Clave, a Stanford Pines le disparó 50 veces con el láser. * Toby usa un sueter con el símbolo de Mabel, pero con una calavera. * Gideon Alegría obligado a bailar vestido con ropa ridícula por Bill Clave, hasta que llegaron los Pines. ** A raíz de esto, Gideon Alegría decide nunca mas volver a ser tierno. * Se revela que Pacifier puede controlar a los ojos murciélagos con su mente. * Ford y Stan pueden imitar perfectamente la voz del otro. * Quentin Trembley continua viajando por los alrededores de Gravity Falls * Los Clones 3 y 4 se revelan a seguir vivos viviendo en el bosque. Continuidad de la Serie * Este episodio es la secuela directa de "Raromagedón 2: Escapando de la Realidad". * Dipper y Mabel vuelven a Piedmont, California. ** Pato también va a California. * Stanley Pines deja la La Cabaña del Misterio, y se la cede a Soos. * Soos se convierte en "Mr Misterio" y se muda a La Cabaña Del Misterio junto a su Abuelita. ** Melody ahora trabaja en La Cabaña Del Misterio, presumiblemente en el puesto que Soos dejo como intendente. * Grenda se dió su primer beso con Marius. * Candy fue a su campamento de verano músical. * La mente de Bill murió por el disparo del Arma Borra-Memoria Stan, y su cuerpo ahora es una estatua sin importancia en el bosque. Mientras que sus monstruos son regresados al mundo interdismensional. * Pacifica, Preston y Priscilla Noroeste se van de la Mansión Noroeste, por haber quedado en bancarrota. * Fiddleford McGucket se muda a la Mansión Noroeste después de que los inventos de Fiddleford McGucket lo volvieron rico. ** Fiddleford McGucket y Tate McGuket se reconcilian y viven juntos, al igual que la Esposa Mapache de McGucket. * Se usa una vez más la animación en 3D, en este caso para ondear la bandera de la rebelión y el Cabaña-tron del misterio, entre otros. * Después de todo lo ocurrido Stan y Ford se reconcilian y crean el Stan O' War II * Stan y Ford emprenden un viaje por el océano para investigar una anomalía. * Wendy y Dipper intercambian gorros. * El Alcalde Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter se volvió un Zombi. * Los habitantes de Gravity Falls, Oregón ahora son completamente conscientes de las criaturas que habitan en Gravity Falls, Oregón, y están en armonía con ellos. * Por lo visto en los créditos, en el verano posterior a los eventos mostrados en la serie, Dipper y Mabel volvieron a visitar Gravity Falls, Oregón. * Se descubre el paradero de los clones 3 y 4 de Dipper. Están acampando en el bosque. * En la escena final se muestran las fotos: # Se muestra a Pato explotando una burbuja. # Mabel guiñando. # Mabel pintando la mano a Ford. # Dipper y Mabel jugando con fuegos artificiales. # la familia McGucket en una piscina en su nueva mansión. # Stan probando el garfio volador con Ford. # Quentin mirando el panorama del atardecer o amanecer. # Los clones de Dipper. # Unas sesiones de fotos entre Mabel, Grenda y Candy. # Unas nuevas decoraciones en la cabaña del misterio. # La familia Pines y Soos mirando la Televisión hasta quedarse dormidos. # Corazones cruzados entre Mabel con otros chicos, sin embargo hay un corazón intacto entre "MABEL + MABEL" # Una mano tomando un paquete de helado. # Candy, Grenda y Marius están en un bote, Grenda y Marius se besan. # Wendy hace una mueca al publico. # ilusión de Mabel "comiendo" el sol. # Dipper, Mabel y Pato se durmieronen el bus hasta llegar a Piedmont. # Debido a los que dijo Bill antes de morir, "Mi tiempo de arder ha llegado, invovo el poder ancestral para regresar" tal vez siga vivo y los monstruos son una forma en la que intenta abrir una nueva grieta interdimencional y Stan y Ford son los nuevos defensores del mundo * Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios finaliza. Errores * El episodio inicia de una manera diferente a como finalizó su antecesor Escapando de la Realidad, el cual termina con los protagonistas topandose con Stan y los demas sobrevivientes en la Cabaña del Misterio y al final aparece el Multi-Oso anunciando que no hay papel en el baño, mientras que este episodio inicia con el Multi-Oso junto a los demas sobrevivientes desde un principio saltandose la escena del baño. * Cuando McGucket dice que tiene un plan a su alrededor estan Wendy, Dipper, Mabel y Soos pero cuando se enfoca de nuevo a Stan, Wendy esta al lado suyo y sin sus heridas. * En la escena que McGucket muestra los planes, primero se ve a Dipper junto a Mabel viéndolos, pero al hacer más grande la escena y mostrando a Soos también, Mabel ya no está en la sala. Luego cuando Stan habla, Mabel reaparece. * Todos los miembros de Varias Veces se encuentran en La Cabaña Del Misterio, pero cuando Shandra Jimenez aparece en la televisión se aprecia a dos de ellos vueltos piedra en el trono de Bill Clave, aunque tambien pueden haber sido sus clones. * Cuando todos se estan preparando para rescatar a ford y dipper pruevba su linterna magica con una esfera de nieve de la cabaña del misterio haciendola crecer esta crece con la luz rosa pero en el capitulo Pequeño Dipper y en este tambien se ve que la luz azul es la que hace crecer y la luz rosa encoge * Cuando Bill Clave convierte en banderas a varios personajes, la ropa de Pacifica Noroeste y Wendy Corduroy cambia a una completamente diferente. * Cuando Wendy se despide de Dipper, algunos de los cuadros de su camisa cambian de color, específicamente al color de su cabello. * Cuando Stan y Ford intercambian ropa, Stan posee 6 dedos, en lugar de 5 ( esto podria ser falso ya que Ford tenia guantes de seis dedos ). * Cuando Stanford Pines dibuja el circulo de bill, mucho de los signos los cambia de lugar. ** Lo mismo pasa en el episodio "The Stanchurian Candidate" pero con Gideon cuando el dibuja la rueda de Bill,algunos símbolos están en un lugar diferente. Criptogramas right|250px * En la primer pagina del diario que aparece en la primera parte se lee decodifico: "TEN SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL BUT BREAK THE CHAIN, AND PAY THE COST THE PROPHECY WILL ALL BE LOST" lo que se traduce como "Diez símbolos colocados alrededor de una rueda tomados de la mano cerrarán el sello, pero rompan la cadena y pagarán el precio de la profecía, todo estará perdido" ---- right|250px * En la segunda pagina del diario que aparece en los créditos finales, una vez desencriptado se lee;' "FADED PICTURES BLEACHED BY SUN. THE TALE’S TOLD, THE SUMMER’S DONE. IN MEMORIES THE PINES STILL PLAY. ON A SUNNY SUMMER’S DAY."' lo que se traduce como "Fotos blanqueadas por el Sol. La historia se ha contado, el verano ha acabado. En recuerdos los Pine todavía juegan. En un soleado día de verano. " ---- * Mientras Bill Clave es destruido este dice una frase, que si se escucha a la inversa dice; "Axolotl, my time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power that I may return!" '''Lo que traducido al español diría: "Axolotl, ha llegado mi hora de arder. Invoco al antiguo poder para poder así volver!".' ---- * En los creditos finales aparece el criptograma: '''GLCOPRP GODGWMJ FXZWG '''Usando la clave '''AXOLOTL '''se desencripta como '''Goodbye Gravity Falls' y a su vez se traduce como; ' Adiós Gravity Falls'. Curiosidades *Cuando Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Pacifica, McGucket y el oficial saltan de la cabaña del misterio se puede notar que los paracaídas están hechos de los suéteres de Mabel *La duración de este episodio fue de 45 minutos y junto con los comerciales seria una hora, siendo el segundo capitulo en la serie que dura más de lo normal, después de Un cuento de dos Stans. *En el primer avance se puede ver una bandera con tres tonos de colores cálidos (Naranja, Rojo y Borgoña), también se pueden apreciar los algunos símbolos que representan a los personajes: La mano de seis dedos (Ford), a su izquierda y derecha están dos pinos (Dipper), delante de la mano hay un signo de interrogación (Soos), a los lados hay un hacha (Wendy) y un pico de excavación (Mcgucket) y una estrella fugaz (Mabel) abajo. Tiene una frase que dice Take Back The Falls, lo que traducido diría Devuélvenos Gravity Falls. Esta bandera evidentemente simboliza la resistencia contra Bill. *El nombre de este episodio, como muchos otros episodios, es un juego de palabras; "Take Back the Falls" se puede traducir como "Recuperar de vuelta Falls (Gravity Falls, Oregón)" o "Recuperarse del fracaso". *Dipper da un discurso que motiva a los demás a pelear contra Bill. * Una escena en 3D de la gorra de Dipper, Esto posiblemente no aparezca en el episodio ya que solo podría ser promoción. * Esta es la segunda vez que Bill entra en la mente de Stanley, la primera vez fue en Escapando de los Sueños. * Se puede ver a Pacifica usar el suéter el llama y a McGucket usando los lentes, confirmando de esta manera la rueda de Bill y que estos forman parte de los 10 usuarios. * Ford es finalmente descongelado por Bill. * Una de las formas que adquiere Bill en un momento es muy parecido a un Concept Art no utilizado para el episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso * Aparentemente la forma para derrotar a Bill es colocar a todos los personajes que representen los símbolos, tomándose de las manos y recreando la rueda de Bill Cipher. Aunque según el primer criptograma de este episodio, si lo hubieran hecho, accidentalmente hubieran roto la barrera que mantenía a Bill Clave encerrado. * El Shak-tron esta formado por piezas que recuerdan otros episodios. ** En el centro La Cabaña del Misterio ** Por brazo derecho el T-Rex del episodio La Tierra Antes del Cerdo. ** Por brazo izquierdo el brazo del Gideon-bot del episodio Gideon Asciende. ** Por pierna derecha el camión de Varonil Dan del episodio Él No Es Lo Que Parece. ** Por pierna izquierda el letrero de Gravity Falls, Oregón que aparece en la Canción de Apertura. ** Por cola la cabeza del Gobblewonker robotico del episodio La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago ** Por cintura, el Portal Universal del episodio Un cuento de dos Stans. ** Por cabeza el Tótem que aparece repetidamente en la serie. ** En el frente, la bandera vista en los adelantos, con la Cabeza de Larry King como ornamento. ** En el interior los tubos criogenicos del episodio Visita al refugio. * Reaparece la Cabeza de Larry King, desde su última aparición en Cazadores de Cabezas y nuevamente su voz fue doblada por el propio Larry King. *Cuando Stanford es convertido por segunda vez en oro su pose se párese a que hace Anna al final de la pelicula Frozen antes de congelarse *Al final de los créditos, se puede ver una imagen real de la estatua de Bill Clave, que seria una clave para descifrar el ultimo misterio de la serie. *En el día 28 de febrero durante el maratón de Raromagedón, los episodios Raromagedón, escapando de la realidad y devuélvanos a Gravity Falls, se unieron en una pelicula de una duración de una hora y media (con comerciales) para el estreno de este episodio. *Al final del episodio Dipper y Mabel vuelven a Piedmont. *Cuando Bill Clave se esta destruyendo y dice la frase a la inversa, este es cambiado por un dialogo diferente en forma normal en LA y dice después de ofrecerle su propia galaxia: Por favor no...¡Que está pasandomeeee! No espera, tienes que escucharme "No Puede Ser" ¡Esperaaa, Ahhh! Stanleyyyyyy, en ves de decir lo inverso. *Casi final las escenas de la despedida se parece al final de Digimon Adventure. Como Bill se pudo enterar de quién era Stan Pines * Stanford tiene una parte clara (de cana) en su cabello arriba de sus patillas mientras que Stanley no. * Al sujetar las rejas en las que Stanley y Stanford, se podía observar que Stanley tenía 6 dedos. ** Y así se mantuvo. * Bill pudo haber sentido que uno de los dedos en los guantes de Stanford era totalmente disfuncional. * Stanford tiene una línea en su mentón, cosa que Stanley no tiene y se puede notar. * Stanley tiene más barba que su hermano. Galería en:Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Fallsru:Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолзde:Seltsamageddon 3nl:Vreemdmageddon 3: Neem Falls Terugit:Oscurmageddon 3: Riprendiamoci Gravity Falls Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada